The adventues of Vent in Minecraft
by JMPthewriter
Summary: After Being left for dead and his kingdom Destroyed, Vent Courage has arrived on a scarred and damaged island. Now he must survive the people, which include insane men, Mobtalker ladies and girls, and all the mobs of minecraft. First Fanfiction. Incudes some M stuff, so you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Fall of Arcadia

**The Craft Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: End of Arcadia**

Note: This occurs in it's own universe where the mobtalker women are scattered around the world and both players and villagers live together. Also this is my own story for my mc. . .

"Ugh….Need to…get to the portal…"

The young man, barely 19, limped through the battered walls of his castle. His city in ruins as chaos fell over the once beautiful city of Arcadia, his home. \

The Land of Arcadia was a beautiful place, villagers and Humans, many farms and a large amount of fields, with beautiful architecture. But now it was all gone due to the attack

It started out as a simple day until late afternoon came. Archers saw a force of mobs and seemingly corrupt men marching towards their fortress. They proved deadly, as they managed to get in after eliminating the wall guards. The city flew in panic, sick, elderly, children, women and weak men were taken from their homes while fighters were either captured or slain, while the animals were slaughtered. A warlord in gleaming purple diamond armor lead his charge, shouting and claiming to "take this city as it is his to command". The young man, one of many identical princes, was named Vent.

Finally reaching the portal room, he sighed in relief. _Finally!_, He thought, _I can escape as per my father's wishes…_. His fellow brothers had taken the boats with their sisters, wives and children. The old King, withered and weak, was slain easily. Vent was stubborn enough to stay behind and try fighting the enemy

He took a few steps toward the portal, which was modified to go to a random island. However, as he was about to take a step, he heard clanking. Looking back, he saw the purple-armored warlord and a blaze with him

"Well well, looks like there was one I forgot to take down…" The warlord spat

"W-who are you…? Why did you attack us?" Vent ask

"I am Derkayes, one of your father's knights. He banished me from this kingdom, which he took from my ancestors!" the purple armored man said with venom in his words

"Well it's yours now, you don-"

"I don't care for that anymore, I just care about getting revenge on you, and aslong you and your family is alive, I'll see to it that you're dead!"

Before Vent could react, Derkayes said something in an odd, husk voice, ordering the blaze to shoot him. The blaze comblied, shooting a powerful flame at Vent's back, causing an explosion. He hurtled into the portal, which stopped functioning after he entered it

Derkayes cursed but assured his blaze soldier

_It is alright my friend, aslong as the Courages live, I shall have my revenge!_ The warrior then walked off with his subject.

The Kingdom of Arcadia was no more, and all was lost except for the Courage family…


	2. A new acquaintance

**Chapter 2: A new Acquaintance**

It all seemed a daze to him once he escaped. After entering the portal, he was surrounded by green energy. The blaze fire was put out but he was dazed and dizzy after he traveled through it.

"Ugh…Where…?"

He found himself landing violently onto sand. It also felt like water brushing up against him. He weakly looked around, seeing that he was on a beach. Tropical fauna was located past the beach while beautiful waves came to and fro under a beautiful night sky, far from the dark, fiery and harsh remains of his home.

_Well atleast the place's beautiful…_, He thought. He managed to crawl abit, but winced as he checked his back, which had scorch marks and his clothes were damaged.

"Hurgh…." Vent felt like vomiting. He suddenly fell due to fatigue, but he stayed conscious. He took a final look, seeing several figures emerge from the jungle, all ofo them effeminate, before the fatigue got him…

Daylight shone upon the young man as morning rose. Vent flinched at the sunlight, but wiped his eyes. Observing the area, he noticed he was shirtless and in a wooden Hut. He saw his Vest, shirt and bag at one side. He realized someone had fixed the articles, and rose up. Placing his shirt and Vest on, he turned around when he heard creaking.

"Why hello there, you must be the newcomer they returned with…" A voice came. A man, with a lean build, and brown hair and some robes on, along with armor, and a lot of facial hair and scars. Vent eyed him suspiciously as he walked around

"Who are you? Where am I?" Vent asked, getting his back

"This island is called Creep Island, named due to a special landmark made some time ago. Anyway I am Shamrock," The old man said as he turned around, Emerald eyes with fury and history behind them looking back at Vent

"Anyway…Who are 'they'?" Vent inquired.

"They are the locals, or at least one kind kid." The old man then lit his cigarette. " Or at least one of them. The main inhabitants are the usual villagers, who are guarded by humans of course. Then there are the ones who brought you. They're a tribe of…'monster-like' women…" Shamrock let out a cloud of smoke and coughed a bit

"Women?"

"Aye," Shamrock replied, "Odd bunch that are neutral to me, Tribe's 'bout a thousand strong. Mostly made of women who only use Humans or villagers for breeding. They're monster-like in the fact that they have clothing with similarities with monsters they're based on and they have some of the monsters' abilities. Honestly they're the weirdest."

"Well then, can you tell me about this place?" Vent asked politely

"This island used to be a peaceful trading port….until…"

"Until what?" Vent asked

"Until the ender's came" Shamrock said

Vent has heard that name before. Legendary, slender figures that got aggravated at the mere look of a person. Fierce and chaotic, they took blocks and teleported everywhere, and as legend had it, came from another dimension ruled by dragons.

"Endermen? Why would they take over?"

"Well" Shamrock said, "Myth of the island said this would happen once the mythical dragons were wiped out. Said there was a set of dormant dragons eggs that, when they hatch, will destroy this world and cause destruction." He said grimly

"What?! But that's …"

"Crazy? I know" Shamrock said calmly "But a lot of endermen patrol the island, and have turned the nearby volcano into their base."

Vent was astonished. "But it is said that a signal occurs to say that all enderdragons are dead!"

An awkward silence occurred while bird sounds whistled and chirped in the background

". . . Well that changes things. IF that is true, then why would the endermen come?"

"How should I know? Maybe they wanna take over…." Vent said

"Welp, we gotta stop them then," Shamrock said "Would you like to help me….Erm…"

"Vent, the name's Vent Courage"

Vent lifted his hand and shook with Shamrock

"Well then, Shamrock, what do we do now?" The young man asked

"Well, we could go to the monster girls' village and see if they could help, but…They're territorial and brutal to male warriors. We could also go to the village-human settlement, but They're paranoid and their leader is crazy as heck" Shamrock said

"Well then, Let's go to the monster girl village then!"

"Agr-" Before Shamrock could finish, a loud scream was heard.


End file.
